


"All You Need Is a Cape Ellison.", Chapter 18

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related: Survival, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair continue slave training as Blair demonstrates the rights of ownership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All You Need Is a Cape Ellison.", Chapter 18

## "All You Need Is a Cape Ellison.", Chapter 18

By Alexis Rogers

Author's homepage: <http://www.calweb.com/users/a/arogers/>

WARNING: This story deals with elements of *bdsm*. If you have not read my fiction before, this isn't the place to start. This story contains many elements of *bdsm*, including but not limited to spanking, whipping, chains, nudity, enemas, butt plugs, fisting, and slave training. 

Series/Sequel: Series. This chapter will make no sense without the previous ones, which are available at the author's website or directly from the author. If you email me for chapters, please let me know what format you can handle and the size of the files. I can go as large or small as necessary. 

Do not repost or forward this story without the author's knowledge and consent. 

DISCLAIMERS: "The Sentinel", Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Dawson Quinn and the damn pushy panther belong to the great folks at Pet Fly Production, Burbank & Vancouver. Frank McPike, Vincent Terranova, Roger Lococco and "Wiseguy" belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Frank Lupo. The rest of the fictional characters belong to the author. This story was produced for the sole purpose of entertaining the author and a few friends. It was not meant to infringe on the rights of any of the legal owners. 

SPECIAL THANKS to all the fine people who helped me write this \-- and I need all the help I can get. There are a number of people from the leather community who regularly provide me with information regarding the Master/slave relationship. One of the things I have learned is that each member of the community is an individual and there is no general description for what each person brings into or out of the experience and the community. I depend heavily on Elaine for editing and Keeker for keeping me on track. I have found several people who are involved both in the lifestyle and in fandom and their input into my writing is invaluable. I also need to thank a certain Master for allowing his slave to finish her work on my story and for his comments. 

All remaining errors are mine. 

GRAMMAR NOTES: {Jim's thoughts.} I capitalize Master, using part of the God rule. I chose not to capitalize the pronouns referring to Master because I found it made the printed word confusing. slave terms are lower case, but I chose not to use lower case at the beginning of a sentence because I also found that to be confusing in the printed form. 

Remember, if you have not read the rest of this story, this chapter won't make any sense as it starts directly after the events in chapter 17. 

* * *

"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 18  
by Alexis Rogers  
19 March 1999 

"Jim? Can you hear me? Jim?" 

"Huh?" Blair's voice resonated in Jim's head from a great distance and he shook it, trying to clear the fog in his brain. 

"We had to tranquilize you. Do you remember?" 

"Jason?" Jim heard ragged breathing from the man, pictured the pain. 

"Jason's fine, babe. Open your eyes." 

"Blair?" Jim struggled to focus. 

"Yes, Jim. Can you tell me where you are?" 

Carefully turning his head, feeling like he had the hangover of the century, Jim noticed Michael and Vinnie. "The dungeon. Michael and Jason's bed." 

"Do you remember what happened?" Blair asked. 

"Jason?" Jim's mind refused to focus on anything else. 

"What happened?" Blair demanded sternly. 

Vinnie helped Jim to sit up on the bed then put a cup of coffee in his chained hands. "Easy, baby, the coffee's hot and the tranq was strong, so you're a little shaky." 

Jim sipped from the cup and tried again to focus on what was happening in the room, but Jason's soft whimpers filled his mind and heart. 

"Answer Blair's question," Michael ordered. 

"I..." Jim leaned back against the headboard, needing the support, and stared at Blair. "Please. I need to see Jason." 

"Jim," Michael asked, "why? Why Jason?" 

"Jason was screaming, you were hitting him, then he was sobbing. I heard..." Jim lowered his head and studied his coffee. "I need... Please, I need to see Jason." 

"I need to touch Jim," Blair said from his perch at the end of the bed. "Master Michael, will you allow Vinnie to bring Jim to me?" 

"Does he need to safeword?" Michael asked. 

"I don't think he's capable of making that decision right now. And I would like some time to figure out what's wrong before I request an end to the proceedings." 

"I shouldn't," Michael said. "I should stop this." 

"Master Michael, Jim is physically different from other men. Part of our being here is to explore that difference. Master Lloyd has stressed that _trust_ is the foundation for a Master/slave relationship. Jim and I have to learn that level of trust. I won't endanger his health, but I would like to continue." 

"Okay," Michael agreed, "but why is he so focused on my lover?" 

"Master Michael," Blair offered, "Jim didn't come with an instruction manual and I haven't seen him like this before." 

Vinnie took the cup from Jim's hands and set it on the bedside table before helping him to his feet. "Come on, big guy. I need you to walk these few step so you can kneel between Blair's legs." 

After Jim's knees touched the floor, Blair's fingers tightened on Jim's chin, then raised it until their eyes met. "Can you describe what you're feeling?" 

"I can't stop hearing Jason." 

"Does it feel like a zone because it sure doesn't look like one?" 

"Don't know. Can't stop and it hurts." Jim dropped his head onto Blair's bare thigh. "Make it stop." 

"Master Michael," Blair ran soothing hands over Jim's arms, avoiding his shoulders, "can we bring Jason in here?" 

"I shouldn't." 

"Please, Master Michael. Either that or allow me to take Jim to Jason." 

"Vinnie," Michael granted softly, "bring him." 

"Yes, Master Michael." Vinnie's bare feet padded away but Jim did not have the energy to do more than acknowledge that Jason was coming. 

"Jim," Blair continued in his guide voice, "I need you to describe what you're feeling." 

"Can't," Jim responded as he listened to the sounds from Jason's cell. "Never felt..." 

"What is it about Jason? Smell? Taste? What?" Blair asked. "He was all over you yesterday even before the sex last night." 

"Hearing. I can hear every sound he makes." 

"So he's _connected_ to Jason?" Michael asked confused. 

"Something," Blair offered, "but I don't know what." 

"What do you suggest?" Michael continued. 

"Jim," Blair tried again, "can you smell him, too?" 

Jim sniffed his hands but the odor had faded. "Hear. Everything. All the time. Heartbeat, breathing, crying, praying." Jim closed his eyes. "Make it stop." 

Blair ran his manacled hands over Jim's face. "Filter it out. Like you do my heartbeat." 

"Can't. Tried." Jim raised his head and looked at Blair. "I don't filter out your heartbeat. I need to hear it." 

Chains rattled across the floor as Jason crawled beside Vinnie, who was nude but not chained. Jason's face was puffy and his eyes were nearly swollen shut. 

"I took him to his limits," Michael confessed, sounding shaky. 

"Yes, Master Michael," Jason croaked as he settled on the floor. 

"It's what you wanted," Jim whispered, staring at Jason. "That's what you told Thomas." 

"It's what I needed, Jimmy." Jason looked into Jim's eyes. "But how did you know?" 

"I could hear everything; I can't stop hearing you." 

Jason turned to face Blair, and Jim could see the red stripes covering his back. "Why?" 

"I don't know yet," Blair admitted. "Master Michael, may I take control of this situation?" 

"Have you forgotten your lover threw you against the wall?" Michael questioned. 

"What?" Jim blurted. 

"No, Master Michael." Blair rubbed his right shoulder. "I haven't forgotten." 

"Blair?" Jim moaned as he looked up from his place on the floor between his lover's legs. 

"Jim, you were frantic before Michael tranquilized you," Blair explained gently, stroking Jim's short hair. "You were screaming for Jason and throwing yourself against the bars of our cell like a druggie on PCP. When I tried to touch you, to bring you out of it, you tossed me across the room like an empty beer can, and I hit the back wall." 

Dropping his head back to Blair's thigh, Jim admitted, "I don't remember." 

"I know, baby," Blair soothed as he outlined Jim's ear with his fingertip. 

"I have to go to the clinic," Michael explained as he touched his lips to Jason's. "I love you. I _have_ to go" He then turned to Blair. "I grant you control of this situation. If you need further medical attention, call me. If you need Master Frank, Vinnie will bring him to you." 

"Yes, Master Michael," Blair acknowledged, "and thank you." 

"I'll be back this evening." Michael walked purposefully from the room. 

"Can you stand?" Blair asked Jason. 

"It wouldn't be my first choice," Jason replied with a small smile, "Master left marks on the soles of my feet." 

Jim groaned but remained silent when Blair squeezed his wounded shoulder. 

"Can you sit?" Blair continued. 

"Not without some discomfort. Master is very good." This time the smile reached Jason's eyes. "He was awesome. Was that thanks to Jim?" 

"Maybe," Blair responded, somewhat distracted. "But I'd like for you to sit so Jim can kneel between your legs." 

"Yes, Master." Jason shrugged, his chains jangling. "I need to call you something because I'm not ready to leave my _sub_ space. Master worked very hard to get me here." 

"He left you." Jim remembered the change in heartbeats. 

"You tracked Michael, too?" Blair asked, surprise in his voice. 

"He left Jason alone, then was with two other people," Jim tried to explain. 

Jason groaned as he stood, then settled gently in the chair Vinnie had placed near the bed. 

"When did he go?" Blair pushed. 

Jason bowed his head. "After Michael chained me in my cell, he went to Lloyd and Charlie." Jason raised his face. "When Michael first came here, he had been beaten severely -- Lloyd described him as a squashed pumpkin -- and Lloyd tucked him in bed between him and Charlie. Ever since then, that's where Michael goes when he needs solace." 

"So he hates what he does to you?" Jim snapped. 

"Unacceptable, James." Blair touched Jim's collar, then pointed to Jason. 

"Blair, I'm a cop, and Jason looks like an assault victim." 

Vinnie guided Jim to kneel between Jason's spread legs. "Actually, Detective, according to California law, what Michael does to Jason or Master does to me, is assault, and a person cannot consent to being assaulted. But the truth, for men like Jason and me, is that we need the pain. That _isn't_ something I can explain to anyone who hasn't experienced the need, even to Frank before he was trained to be my Master. It's a deep seated need, maybe even a genetic one. You just have to trust us when we tell you that Jason needs the pain, and he needs it from Master Michael." 

"He's right," Jason confirmed, cupping Jim's face. "Michael is my lover, the other half of my soul, my life partner, and when I need the emotional release that this pain brings, I can only achieve it if Michael wields the implements. Master Frank is probably better with a whip, but I don't have an emotional relationship with him, so it's not the same as with my lover." 

"But Michael has a problem with it, doesn't he?" Blair asked. 

Jason nodded. "It brings an emotional release for him as strong as mine. Usually, we plan better, we provide emotional support for each other, but this time I needed too much and couldn't provide for him." 

Vinnie stood behind Jason, combing long fingers through dark hair. "Because we have a basically open relationship, we can count on each other for support. Michael and Jason brought Roger and me together, so I would do anything for them." 

"But," Jason added, "when possible, Michael runs to Lloyd." 

"So, he was crying, too?" Jim searched his memory but the thoughts were jumbled. 

"Jim, are you _linked_ to Michael, too?" Blair stood, leaning against the bed for support, and stroked Jim's bare back. 

"Don't know." Jim took a deep breath with his nose almost touching Jason's cock. "His scent is calming." 

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked Blair in his submissive voice. " _Linked_?" 

"Jim doesn't have complete control over his senses and he _linked_ \-- for lack of a better word -- with you during our sexual encounter. He can't let go. He was screaming for you earlier. Didn't you hear him?" 

Jim kissed one of the red welts on Jason's thigh. 

" _Sub_ space is a introspective place for me. One of the reasons Michael leaves me alone is my need for personal emotional cleansing. I was so deep within myself that I would have missed an earthquake. He batters all my emotional barriers and I need to be by myself to handle the release. I need to cry and meditate and become one with the pain." 

"Jim," Vinnie offered, "I handle my emotional overload in much the same way. I have seen, and continue to see, the ugly aspects of life and I need a way to release the toxic waste that the ugliness creates. Since most of us were taught that men don't cry, the carefully inflicted pain is an excuse to let it all go." 

"Is that outpouring of emotion what tied you to Jason?" Blair asked. 

Lifting his face, Jim looked at Jason, then at Blair. "How can I know that?" 

"For the sake of your sanity," Blair replied firmly, "and mine, we have to find the answer to that question." 

"How?" Jim whispered. 

"If sex," Blair suggested, "and those emotions you associate with it, established your relationship, maybe sex will help you control it." 

"What?" Jim and Jason said at the same time. 

Blair tried to pace but his injured leg slowed him down. "Jason, you're collared to Master Michael, and Jim, you are currently collared to Master Frank, but for this moment in time, for this particular situation, I want you both to transfer your ownership to me." 

"Are you making this up as you go along?" Jim chided. 

"There isn't another way." Blair sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Will you consider me Master?" 

"Yes, Master," Jason answered. 

"Yes, Master," Jim echoed. 

"Jim, tell me what you're feeling about Jason." 

"Seeing him has made it better and worse. His voice is firm, his heartbeat is steady, but the marks on his body scream serious abuse." 

"Were you able to hear the whole scene?" Vinnie asked. 

Jim nodded. "Every implement that hit his flesh. If I had more knowledge of the whips, I could identify each one by sound. I heard every whimper, sob, and moan, and I could feel his pain." 

"Sometimes it's more difficult for a man to watch -- or hear \-- the inflicting of pain than to take the pain himself," Vinnie explained. "When I need what Jason needed last night -- and I know that I _need_ it -- Roger can't watch." 

"When we first met Roger," Jason added, "he wasn't ready for any of these activities." 

"He wasn't even ready to love me," Vinnie added quietly. 

Jason turned and petted Vinnie's hand. "He loves you, baby, and he always will." 

"I know," Vinnie acknowledged, "but you started to make a point." 

Jason caressed Jim's face. "Roger was watching Michael drop hot wax on me and panicked causing Michael to burn me -- the only time he has ever burned me." 

"Hot wax?" Jim gasped. 

"Don't miss the point," Blair warned. "Roger wasn't able to handle Jason's pain, or what he perceived as Jason's pain. Maybe you can't handle another man's pain either and that was what pushed you into this emotional _zone_." 

"Your own pain, from Master Frank's whip," Jason suggested, "may have colored your thought process. Master Frank hit you very hard without giving you any time to adjust and control your responses to the pain. You may have used your own experience to judge what Master Michael did to me." 

Jim nodded, his head full of Jason's scent. 

"I've taken Master Frank's whip," Jason continued, "with a lot more warm up than you had. It hurts. But Master Michael didn't use a single tail on me last night; he only used floggers. The first stings like a son of a bitch, the latter thuds. It's a totally different sensation, and I respond better to the thuds. I can relax into the pain even when the blows are heavy. Master took me into _sub_ space through a sensuous route, allowing me to become one with the pain." 

"Even your feet?" Jim managed to ask. Jason's smell added to the pleasure sounds he was making, all of which affected Jim. 

"Yes, baby, even my feet. Master is an artist, and he understands my needs. With any luck Master Blair will provide for you the way Master does for me." 

Jim smiled at Blair and squeezed Jason's leg. 

"He turns you on," Blair stated, staring at Jim's erection. 

Slumping on the floor, Jim closed his eyes. "Yes, Master." 

"Look at me!" Blair snapped. 

"Yes, Master." Jim slowly lifted his head. 

"Do you want him?" Blair taunted. 

Jim wanted to look away, but forced himself to remain still as he admitted, "Yes, Master." 

"What do you want to do about it?" 

Licking his lips, Jim tried twice before he got the words out. "Taste him." 

"I belong to Master Michael," Jason reminded, his blue eyes clear. 

"He was okay with this last night," Blair countered, waving his chained hands. 

"Master was present, and in control." Jason stroked Jim's short hair. 

"I need to solve Jim's problem and I think Master Michael would agree. If not," Blair shrugged, "I'll take the punishment." 

"Careful how you offer _my_ back." Jim maintained eye contact with his guide, managing to tease a little. 

"Jim, we have to solve this problem. That may include safewording, but I take full responsibility for everything that happens here and now." 

Jim nodded, then turned to face Jason. "I trust him." 

Jason faced Blair. "Yes, Master," then he returned his attention to Jim. 

"Jim," Blair ordered, "pleasure Jason." 

"And if I can't?" Jason asked. 

"You were all over him yesterday," Blair retorted. "Are you telling me that you're not interested today?" 

"It's not that." Jason raised his manacled hands. "I'm in a different place today." 

"My lover developed a connection with you. I need to understand and deal with that connection." 

"Yes, Master Blair." Jason spread his legs, moaning as he pressed against the hard wood of the chair. 

Shifting on his knees on the tile floor, Jim cupped his hands under Jason's balls, noting the marks from Michael's whip. { _I need him to take me beyond my limits,_ Jason had said to Thomas.} "He hit your balls?" Jim asked, stunned. 

Jason nodded. "And my cock. It takes an experienced hand to deliver those blows properly." 

"A Master is not going to damage his prize slave," Vinnie assured. 

Jim ran his tongue over the flaccid cock, noting each welt, then pulled the warm flesh into his mouth. 

"I'm exhausted," Jason explained, "emotionally and physically so don't be surprised if I don't respond to you." He smiled weakly. "I want to respond but right now I don't think I could get it up even for Michael." 

"Maybe you should save this for later." Vinnie moved from his place behind Jason to wrap his muscular arms around Blair. 

Shaking his head, Blair took comfort in Vinnie's strength. "I have to understand what happened between Jim and Jason and the _why_ of it." 

"Yes, _Master_ Blair." Vinnie hooked a chair with his bare foot and pulled it towards himself and Blair. "Sit." 

"Jim," Blair ordered as he sank onto the cool, hard wood, "Bathe Jason's feet with your tongue. Slowly. Gently." 

"Yes, Master." Jim kissed Jason's soft cock, then moved backwards until he could comfortably caress Jason's left foot. "What did Master Michael use here?" Jim licked one of the marks on Jason's arch. 

His breath caught in his throat, then Jason managed to say, "A wooden ruler." 

"Why?" Jim licked each wound. 

"Extra pain." Jason relaxed into Jim's care. "Forced submission. Punishment. Total control." 

"Can you explain that?" Blair asked. 

"We usually plan these sessions for our weekends off, with time for preparation and ritual. Part of the ritual is understanding and honoring my need. I'm usually required a period of fasting, mediation, sexual abstinence, but this time I needed too much, and I pushed him too hard." Jason groaned at Jim's ministrations. "My behavior was not proper for a trained slave. It demonstrates disrespect for my Master, so he punished me by making it very difficult for me to walk." 

Jim noticed some relaxation as he found each tender spot on Jason's left foot. 

"Will you be able to go to work on Monday, or will this affect that?" Blair asked, his natural curiosity evident in his voice. 

"No, Master Blair, I won't be able to go to my office on Monday and that represents some irresponsibility on my part, but the projects on my desk as well as my laptop will be in the library on Monday morning and I will be expected to put in a full day's work plus whatever assigned tasks I have as a slave in this dungeon. I will remain here until Master releases me. 

"The toughest part is Michael's. He'll leave me in the dungeon for as long as I need, but that leaves him alone. We usually do this in a time frame when Michael can spent his nights with Charlie and Lloyd, but this is their weekend off. Since Lloyd is going to fist Charlie tonight, they need this time to themselves." 

It was quiet in the dungeon as Jim moved his attention to Jason's right foot. 

Blair cleared his throat, then continued, "What are Michael's choices?" 

"Theoretically," Jason explained, "he can take any slave in the dungeon to his bed, or he can pick up a stranger in a bar or bus station or wherever. But he doesn't need sex, he needs the strength and comfort of someone like Lloyd. Causing Michael pain does not bring me pleasure." 

"I'll ask Master Roger to take care of Master Michael," Vinnie promised. 

"Thank you," Jason responded, "but it's not the same." 

"Don't forget, sweet thing, that Roger slept with you and Michael while he accepted his love for you. We can take care of him for you." 

"Can you tell me how your relationship works?" Blair asked Vinnie. 

Jim concentrated on Jason, listening to each sound, the rhythm of his heartbeat, while Blair's voice provided a stabilizing constant. 

"In what way?" Vinnie asked. 

"Well," Blair started slowly, searching for the right words, "if you and Master Frank and Roger are lovers, ah, how do you sleep? Where would you put Master Michael?" He hesitated, "I, ah, don't know. I guess I'm confused about the logistics." 

"It can be confusing, I guess." Vinnie laughed easily. "And sometimes it has been difficult for us, but now we have an established routine. Master Frank has control of the Master bedroom. Roger and I each have separate quarters as Master has assigned our personal space. Roger's room is large enough for Michael, but my room is very small since my role is to serve Master Frank and Master Roger." 

"Do you sleep alone?" Blair probed. 

"When Master orders me to do so." 

"Do you have an opinion or options?" 

"Blair, I'm a slave. I do what Master Frank says. If he turns me over to Master Roger, I do as he says. Long before our relationship was about love, it was about control and trust. Frank was my supervisor, my back-up, my connection to the real world. I, slowly and painfully, learned to give him that control. It provides me with the most freedom I've ever had." 

"I think Jim and I have a lot to learn." 

"Your needs are different from ours and you'll have to find your own way. You asked how we sleep. Generally, I sleep between Frank and Roger, sometimes with Master's slave on the floor chained to the bed. Sometimes Master Roger has a slave, usually young men in training. Sometimes Master Frank wants Roger; on those occasions I'm either ordered to my room or chained so I can watch and/or listen but not participate. Sometimes Master Roger takes me to his room and I service only him or Master Frank wants to be alone with a slave and Roger and I are free to do as we please." Vinnie chuckled. "Although seeing Master Frank with a new slave usually turns Roger on and I get the benefit of that." 

"You're right about it being confusing," Blair admitted. "I'm not sure I could handle it." 

"It takes a lot of work to make an open three way relationship work and it does have its share of problems. The first time Master Frank took a slave to bed after dismissing me, I was pissed. I pouted and screamed and threw a tantrum. Roger, with advice from Michael and Jason, forced us patch things up again. Then Frank punished me." 

"How?" Jim asked, pausing as he licked Jason's toes. 

"Oh, so you're still with us?" Blair grinned. 

"Uh-huh," Jim muttered sucking on Jason's toe, producing a strangled moan. "Tell." 

"He wouldn't touch me; he wouldn't let me sleep in his bed. I had to watch him take a parade of young, beautiful boys, well trained slaves borrowed from other Masters until I understood that Frank was my Master and I had no right to question anything he did. I was bound, hands behind me, to one of the posts of Master's bed and forced to watch. I wasn't allowed sexual relief in any form until Master allowed me back into his bed, where he treated me like a novice. I didn't care. I was so glad to be forgiven that I came without permission, which pissed Frank off all over again. He made Roger whip me, punish me." 

"I thought Roger couldn't watch you in pain," Blair said. 

"Watching and participating are not the same thing," Vinnie explained. "Different headspace entirely. Roger has no problem wielding a whip -- at least not now. Whatever reservations he had in the beginning of our relationship are gone now." 

"So what happened after Roger whipped you?" 

"I crawled back into Frank's bed and begged for another chance. By that time, Roger was exhausted by the whole procedure and put me between them in bed and told Frank enough was enough." 

"And this was a learning process?" Blair asked. 

"For all of us," Vinnie affirmed. "I knew Frank was a Master and pushed him to be trained, but I wasn't quite prepared for the _monster_ I had created." He laughed. "It took me a while before I could watch Frank with his young slaves without the surge of dark emotions, but when I did he gifted me with one of those slaves and watched while I was turned every way but loose. Afterwards it took Roger several hours to exhaust Master Frank." 

"Will Blair have slaves?" Jim asked, refusing to visualize the possibility. 

"Masters make their own rules," Vinnie explained. Blair may find slaves are something he wants. He like watching you with Jason." 

"That's different," Blair objected. 

"I know," Vinnie responded, "but you may find it satisfies something inside you to watch Jim with another man. Then again, maybe not. Master Frank likes his slaves, he likes them a lot, as does Master Lloyd, but Master Michael really doesn't. He has the children and the Miahs and Jason. He says that's enough. And with Jimmy, I think you're going to have your hands full, at least for a while. 

Licking carefully, Jim worked his way up to Jason's big toe, sucking gently until he drew a gasp from Jason. 

"I think he's stopped thinking about Michael," Vinnie observed. "I think Jimmy has a magic mouth." 

Raising his head, Jim watched Jason's cock fill. Turning to face Blair, Jim asked, "May I, Master?" 

"Yes, _toy_ , pleasure him," Blair responded in a husky voice. 

Jim shuffled forward, his chains clanking against Jason's, and filled his senses with Jason's presence, arousal now a strong stimulant. "Yes, Master." Jim slowly licked a small welt on Jason's erection. "Do you want this?" he asked Jason. 

"Yes, Jim," Jason admitted, "almost as much as I wanted you yesterday." 

Sniffing and licking, Jim worked his mouth over the hot, hard flesh. 

"Ouch," Jason yelled. "You didn't shave this morning." 

"Jimmy didn't do anything this morning," Vinnie explained. "He was too busy trying to get out of his cell to get to you." 

"Master Michael must have been very angry," Jason said as he lifted his hips to meet Jim's mouth. 

"Master Michael calmed down after Blair explained Jim was in some kind of a _zone_ , something to do with his senses," Vinnie offered. "It wasn't until we got Jim calmed down that Blair figured out his connection to you." 

"Are we _connected_?" Jason asked. 

"Besides the obvious?" Jim mumbled as he pulled Jason's cock deeper into his throat. 

"Maybe," Blair offered, "but I think we should save this discussion for later." 

"Ummm," Jason muttered as he responded to Jim. 

"Good boy," Jim encouraged as he let go of the cock and slipped his finger into his mouth, then returned to Jason's hardness. Urging him to lift his hips, Jim teased the puckered opening with his wet finger. 

"Oh god," Jason moaned as he tried to push down on Jim's finger. 

"Oh god is right," Blair mumbled. 

"He _is_ hot to watch," Vinnie agreed. "Did you know how much you'd get off on watching him?" 

"No," Blair admitted. 

Jim turned so he could glance at his lover, who sported a wet hard-on. Smiling, he returned his full attention to Jason, hoping he could do Blair next. 

Slowly and gently, Jim worked Jason's body, following each movement and sound until he knew Jason needed final release. 

"Oh, yes," Jason cried, pumping into Jim's mouth, then collapsing against the back of the chair. 

Jim sat back, feeling very satisfied with himself, and smiled. "I really enjoyed that." 

"So did he," Vinnie point out as Jason sagged, his eyes closed, his face relaxed. "Help me get him back to his cell so he can sleep." 

"If Jason sleeps, maybe Jim can sleep." Blair suggested as he tried to stand. 

"You think?" Jim asked, grinning. "Or maybe I could pleasure you." 

"He is a good sex slave," Vinnie praised as he helped Jason to stand. "Can you walk, baby, or do you need to crawl?" 

"Walk slow," Jason muttered as he balanced on his tender feet. "Master," he asked Blair, "would you allow Jim to help me?" 

"If I didn't know your lover," Blair gripped the back of the chair to get his balance, "I might be jealous." 

Jim handed Blair his cane with a soft smile. 

"Well," Jason grinned, "if you ever decide to sell him..." 

"Sell me?" Jim squeaked as wrapped his arm around Jason's waist, careful of the chains. 

"You _are_ a slave, my pet," Blair reminded as he followed the three men from the dungeon. "I can sell you, give you away, or rent you out for the evening because you belong to me to do with as I please." 

"You would sell me?" Jim wondered how far this would go. 

"It's always an option," Blair reminded, "something you should remember the next time you forget to say 'thank you'." 

"Save the domestic quarrel for later," Vinnie warned as he paused before Jason's cell. "Jim, chain him and settle him in to sleep." Vinnie stepped back, standing beside Blair in the doorway. 

"Ummm," Jason moaned, leaning into Jim. 

"Come on," Jim guided Jason to the mat and lowered him to the floor. 

"Blanket, please," Jason mumbled. 

After taking a blanket and small, hard pillow from the closet, Jim knelt beside Jason. "Can you sleep now?" 

"In a minute." Jason opened his eyes. "Last night, Michael asked about your abilities as a medic." 

"Yeah," Jim responded. "And?" 

"You said you needed Blair to do it but Master Frank wouldn't allow Blair to speak." 

"Uh-huh," Jim caressed Jason's face. 

"So can you do it?" 

Jim looked at Blair, who shrugged. "I don't know. Why?" 

"Well, if you can, say, tell the extent of a person's injuries, you would know that I'm not really hurt, that Michael didn't _assault_ me." 

"Blair?" Jim asked, carefully focusing on Jason's face. 

"We can try." Blair stepped forward, placing his hand on Jim's shoulder, careful to avoid the injured areas. "I'm right here." 

"So what do you want me to do?" Jim asked Jason. 

"Well, you're a cop who thinks I'm a victim of abuse. Run those great hands of yours all over me and see if you can determine the extent of my injuries." 

"Oh, okay." Jim took a deep breath and focused on Jason's strong, steady heartbeat. "You've recently had sex." 

"No kidding, big guy." Jason grinned, then pulled Jim down for a gentle kiss. 

"You're distracting the cop," Jim grinned back. "I can smell your body fluids and see the relaxation in your muscles. It's better than before I, ah, I ..." 

Jason laughed, a gently happy sound. "You're a great cocksucker, Jimmy, even if you have trouble with the words." 

Jim flushed, a reaction he fought as he closed his eyes and ran his fingers over Jason's chest and abdomen. Opening his eyes, he rolled Jason onto his side, then repeated the procedure on the welted back. Running his fingers over the expanse of Jason's butt, Jim stopped, his finger on the small hole, the marks small but very definitely present. "How did he do this?" 

"Very carefully," Jason promised, with a bright smile. "Thomas held my butt cheeks open while Michael landed the blows. The sharp sting against those sensitive nerves is usually enough to make me come -- permission be damned." 

Rubbing his finger over each welt, Jim listened to Jason moan. 

"Baby, I love you, but I don't think I can handle this right now." 

"Ummm, sorry." Jim stared at his hand, willing it to stop. 

"It's okay, but I need to sleep." Jason rolled on his back, mindful of his bruises and the chains. "Tell me what you found in your physical exam." 

Reaching over to hook the chain into the wall, Jim gave Jason a last once over. "You're fine. Surface bruising, no internal injuries, the result of carefully placed force, not violent assault." 

"Jim," Jason patted the mat. "Do you love me?" 

Jim knelt beside Jason. "I... I..." 

"You don't know. I wish I had a nickel for every man in this place that doesn't know how to love." Jason sighed. "I know you love Blair, and maybe, someday, after you've had as many years with Blair as I've had with Michael, you'll love Blair as much as I love Michael, but there are levels of love, like what I feel for you, and what I think you feel for me." Jason pulled Jim down and kissed him. "Now tell me you love me and go take care of Master Blair." 

Accepting that it was easier to do as he was told, Jim tucked the blanket around Jason, kissed him again, and said, "I love you." 

"Jim," Blair said softly. 

After kissing Jason's sweet mouth a last time, Jim rose, wrapped his arm around Blair, and made his way to their cell. 

"You okay?" Blair asked as he slid down Jim's body and settled on the mat. 

"He's asleep." Jim sat across from Blair. 

"Think you can sleep?" Blair leaned forward and kissed Jim's eyes. 

"Ah," Jim started, "I need..." 

"I can see what you need. Did Jason do that to you?" 

Lowering his eyes, Jim nodded and tried to ignore his erection. 

"What's troubling you?" 

"Love." 

"Do you love Jason?" Blair gripped Jim's upper arms. 

"He says I do, but differently than I love you." 

"How do you feel about that?" 

"Confused. Tired. Horny." 

"Are you still connected to him?" Blair's grip tightened. 

"Don't know." 

"Service me," Blair ordered quietly. 

"Yes, Master." Jim gently settled Blair on his butt and spread his legs, then stretched out on his belly with his head over Blair's soft cock. 

"If you please me, I'll allow you to come." 

"Yes, Master." Jim kissed the smooth genitals. "Where's Vinnie?" 

"He went to explain things to Master Frank." 

"Do you think he'll punish us?" 

"I don't know." 

Jim pressed his nose between Blair's balls, filling himself with the rich scent and realized that Blair had not showered since they had last had sex. "What time is it?" 

"I'm not wearing my watch," Blair quipped as he squirmed against Jim's touch, "but it's probably nine or nine-thirty. You were out of it for a while after Michael managed to tranquilize you." Blair was silent and still. "I never want to see you like that again." 

"Tell me." Jim gave his own order. 

"You scared me," Blair admitted in a small voice. "You wouldn't respond to me. Nothing I did brought you back to me. Nothing. You tossed me away like a rag doll." 

Jim raised his head and looked into Blair's blue eyes. "I'm sorry, babe." 

"It's not that, Jim. It's that I couldn't control you. You went, I don't know, total caveman or something. You were screaming and throwing yourself at the bars. It was very scary, man." 

"And the tranquilizer?" 

"As much as I hated doing it, Michael made the decision while I was on the floor. He'll be back later to make sure you don't have any side effects. You know I'd never allow drugs in your system unless there wasn't a choice -- and babe, I didn't have a choice." 

"I trust you," Jim admitted softly. "I've always trusted you even though I haven't always followed your advice." 

"I know," Blair snickered. "If you had followed my advice about the cold medicine, you wouldn't have spent the night hanging from that train." 

"Don't start on me now," Jim snapped, then relaxed as Blair tugged on the collar. "Yes, Master. What do you want me to do?" 

"I want you to fill your senses with me because I think it was too much Jason that filled you yesterday and formed the connection." 

"Does that bother you?" Jim nuzzled Blair's crotch, enjoying the strong scents. 

"Only when you freaked out on me, man." Blair shuddered, then looked down at Jim. "You belong to me, coptoy, and that will never change. You can run from me but you can't change basic facts of life." 

"Yes, Master." Jim lapped at the piss slit in Blair's hardening cock, tasting sweat, semen, and urine, a heady assault on his taste buds. Blair was careful to always keep himself clean and now Jim wondered if that was such a good idea. Taking a deep breath, Jim added Blair's odors to the taste. 

"What?" Blair asked, spreading his legs wider. 

"Smelling you." Jim lifted Blair's hips and moved his nose around the hairless skin before licking the balls. "Tasting you." 

"Good boy," Blair moaned. "Continue." 

"Yes, Master." Jim ran his finger over the tender flesh under Blair's balls, causing his lover to tremble. "This is feeling you." 

"Are you watching me, too?" 

"Oh yeah," Jim responded as he fingered the flange of the butt plug. "I wanna fuck you." 

"Not unless I give you permission." 

"Yes, Master." Jim kissed the skin around the rubber, inhaling more of the earthy Blair scent. 

"Dial up your sense of smell," Blair ordered, "then take a deep breath. 

"Ahh," Jim paused, "too much." 

"I will tell you what is too much," Blair snapped, tugging on the chain connecting Jim's collar to his cockring. 

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." 

"Now dial up your sense of taste and suck my dirty meat." Blair drew his fingers across the length of his erection. "There is to be nothing in your world but me." 

"Yes, Master." Jim scooted around until he could comfortably reach his lover's groin. "Thank you, Master." The taste was almost overwhelming, but Jim made himself handle it because he trusted Blair." 

"Listen to my voice," Blair guided. "You may use your hands to feel me; dial that up, too. I'll allow you to control your sight. I'll take that when I'm ready." 

"Yes, Master." Jim licked Blair's beautiful cock. 

"Take it down your throat, coptoy." Blair voice was much gentler than Master Frank's when he used the epithet, but the authority was the same. 

"Yes, Master." The taste was strong, unlike the freshly showered Blair he was used to, but this was exciting, maybe like Blair had been with the sweaty tee shirt. The blood was hot in Jim's cock as he thought how wonderful it was to suck Blair, to fuck him like there was no tomorrow." 

"Good boy," Blair praised. "Go with it. Breath deeply as you suck." 

"Ummmm," Jim managed, humming against the head of Blair's cock. 

"Okay, now I want you to release my dick and lick my balls." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Do you have permission to play?" Thomas asked as he checked the cell door, which was still unlocked. 

"Yes," Blair replied, "but I could use your help to complete the coptoy's lesson -- a very important lesson." 

"What do you need?" 

"To move to the bathroom," Blair explained. "After everything that's happened this morning, my leg hurts and it won't support me. Before you ask, Michael will be here later to make sure I'm okay." 

"Okay." Thomas stepped inside the cell and offered his hand to Blair. 

"Blair," Jim protested. 

"You do what I say, when I say." 

"Yes, Master." Jim sat back on his heels. 

"Precede us, and open the door." Blair ordered as he leaned against the young, strong master in training. 

"Yes, Master." Jim was slightly disoriented, having lost his physical connection to Blair as well as the warm, secure place his mind had gone, lost in the taste and smell of his lover. 

Inside the bathroom, Blair pointed to a large shower stall. "I need something to sit on." 

Thomas leaned Blair against the tile wall. "I'll get something from the dungeon." 

"Kneel," Blair ordered Jim after nodding to Thomas. "Tell me what you're feeling." 

After settling on the cool white floor, Jim regarded Blair for a long moment. "Frustrated. I love your cock and I don't understand why you took it away from me when you're clearly still in need of my services." 

"You have a lesson to learn." 

"Yes, Master." Jim bowed his head and stared at his chained hands. 

"I want to know how your senses are affecting you." 

"I'm dizzy," Jim admitted, "and unable to concentrate on anything but you." 

"Good," Blair muttered as Thomas returned with a stool. 

'How's this?" Thomas assisted Blair as he sat down. 

"Fine." Blair settled, then spread his legs. "Coptoy, you may resume your position between my legs." 

"Yes, Master." Jim crawled the few feet, enjoying the view of a shaved Blair, erect and chained. "May I...?" Jim opened his mouth and stared at his lover's cock. 

"You may," Blair sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Open your eyes, Master," Jim requested. "Watch me. Please." It was important to have that connection as Jim lowered his head, drinking in the smells and tastes. 

"If you don't need me," Thomas started. 

"I may need some help with clean up," Blair explained. "Will you stay?" 

"Certainly, Master Blair," Thomas confirmed. 

Jim pulled Blair's cock deep into his throat and opened himself up to the connection between himself and his lover, the taste, the smell, the small sounds. 

"Good boy," Blair whimpered, pushing further in the strong mouth. 

"Cockring," Jim muttered as he felt Blair ready to climax. 

Pulling back, Blair took a deep breath. "Remove the cockring and finish me with your hand. I want my jism to spray all over you." 

"Yes, Master," Jim responded automatically, stunned by Blair's order, and took the hardness in his hand, stroking gently. 

"Harder, damnit," Blair ordered harshly. "Make me come." 

"Wanna taste you." Jim lowered his head to take Blair's cock. 

"No!" Blair shouted. "All over you." 

"Yes, Master." Jim fisted the silky erection while he held Blair's gaze and wondered what was going on in his lover's mind. 

Thick cream spurted into Jim's hand before he aimed it at his face, allowing the sweet stuff to drip across his lips and down his chest. 

Thomas stood behind Blair, supporting him as he slumped. "Now what?" 

"Rub my come into your skin," Blair ordered Jim before turning to Thomas. "Jim's been a good boy. I promised him he could come." 

Resting on his heels, Jim kept his head down, the odor of Blair surrounding him. 

"Stand," Blair said to Jim, "here in front of me. Release your cockring and bring me your cock." 

"Yes, Master." Jim pushed himself to his feet, a soft smile for Blair. 

"Put your hands on my face," Blair instructed, "while Thomas supports me from behind." 

"Gladly Master." Jim grinned as he pressed his throbbing dick against Blair's mouth. 

The tongue that lapped at his sensitive head was rough, sending his nerves into over drive. "Dial down? Please." 

"Not smell but the others." 

"Thank you, Master." Jim relaxed as Blair licked solid flesh then sucked it into his warm, wet mouth. 

Balancing himself with hands resting on Jim's hips, Blair inhaled deeply. "Put your hands on the stool." 

"Yes, Master." Jim was dizzy with sexual tension and exhaustion. All he wanted was to come in Blair's wonderful mouth, then sleep for a week. 

"Good boy," Blair mumbled as he sucked and licked, pleasuring Jim. 

"Yes," Jim groaned, not trying to last. 

"Come for me, Jimmy. It's okay, you've earned it." 

"Yes, Master," Jim replied and sprayed his load down Blair's throat. 

"You better sit back before you fall over." 

"Yes, Master." Jim settled on his heels, chained hands at his sides. 

"Thomas, please help me stand." Blair stood between the stool and Thomas, balancing himself before taking his dick in his right hand. "Close your eyes, Jimmy. Head up." 

Jim smelled it before the heavy stream of urine hit him in the middle of his chest. "Blair..." Yellow liquid splashed across his lips. 

"Close your mouth or I'll make you drink it." 

Jim nodded as Blair moved his aim up and down until the stream trickled to an end. 

"Do you want me to clean him up?" Thomas asked. 

"No. He's going to sleep like that," Blair replied. "I'll decide when, of if, he can shower. For now, I'd appreciate your cleaning up in here." 

"I can do that," Thomas said. "Do you need help getting back to your cell?" 

Blair shook his head. "Jim will assist me. We need some time alone." 

Thomas offered Jim a hand and helped him up. "I'll be by to check on you later." 

Taking Blair's arm, Jim asked, "What are you doing?" 

"Claiming you. And it's not open for discussion." 

"Yes, Master." Jim opened the door from the bathroom. He hoped Blair knew what he was doing. 

Inside the cell, Jim settled Blair on a mat and secured his chain to the wall, then chained himself. 

"Sleep," Blair ordered. 

"I can't," Jim protested, wrinkling his nose. 

Raising his eyes, Blair stared at Jim. 

"Yes, Master." Jim worked at getting comfortable, closed his eyes, and wrapped himself in his lover's smells. 

* * *

End "All You Need Is a Cape Ellison.", Chapter 18.

 

 


End file.
